


安邦立業先守成

by Bunsen Burner (Sheng)



Series: 安邦立業 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 砲友, 砲友轉真愛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Bunsen%20Burner
Summary: 一個假砲友真談戀愛的故事。「我買你不是用錢，是用心。」「我喜歡你不是因為身材，是態度。」肉體開始的關係，由婚姻延續。你駐守在我的城裡，我得以開疆闢土，安邦立業。





	安邦立業先守成

手機輕輕震了一聲，馬克杯裡的咖啡微微晃動，陳守安目不斜視地寫完一個block，才分神瞥向手機螢幕。螢幕上浮現一條訊息。

『下周六有沒有空？ 立業』

發訊息的人有署名，禮貌又客氣，乍看像一次正式邀約的飯局，不過陳守安對男人的來意心知肚明。

男人名叫吳立業，是一家軟體公司的老闆。就廣義來說，吳立業的公司「惠和」與陳守安的公司「展鴻」是相關產業，但兩家公司沒有競爭關係，也不在同一條供應鏈上。陳守安之所以放心和吳立業來往，是因為彼此的職業沒有利益衝突。

兩個人在泳池初見時擦槍走火，吳立業主動提議交換聯絡方式，今天是陳守安第一次接到吳立業的訊息。

一瞬之間，塊壘分明的胸肌和腹肌在腦海中清楚浮現，陳守安心慌地喝了一口咖啡，公司的咖啡豆品質普通，冷掉的咖啡帶著苦意。陳守安將手機放到褲子後口袋，拿著馬克杯站起身，走到茶水間，他倒掉殘餘的冷咖啡，將馬克杯放到研磨咖啡機下方，重新按了一杯。

等待期間，陳守安斜靠在流理台，盯著手機螢幕發呆。

他的生活很普通，一個人租屋在外，周末除了游泳，就是洗衣服和打掃家裡，偶爾和朋友約出門，喝酒吃飯玩桌遊。

陳守安轉頭，凝視著一滴一滴的咖啡慢慢落在馬克杯裡，咖啡表面濺起一圈一圈的漣漪。咖啡滴落的聲音在狹小的茶水間裡輕輕迴盪，陳守安很喜歡聽咖啡滴落的聲音，每次他寫程式卡住，就會跑到茶水間倒咖啡，讓腦袋放空一陣子，等他重新回到座位，靈感就會湧現。

只是現在，陳守安考慮的不是程式問題，而是要不要赴約。  
論起身材、體力和技術，如果和吳立業來一發，陳守安穩賺不賠。而論身家背景，姑且不提吳立業是不是誆他，他至少可以感覺到吳立業並不隨便。男人大他好幾歲，談吐之間還保有一點年長一輩的禮節，說話之前先自我介紹，傳訊息用的字句也很正式，還會署名；性交之前先確認他的意願，自備保險套和潤滑液，這點也說明男人很謹慎。

還有一點，吳立業講話的方式很像在位多年的上位者，簡短而自成氣勢，這個很難裝出來。陳守安私下估狗吳立業的公司，在企業網站上看到男人的名字，雖然現在什麼資料都可以偽造，但根據陳守安的推理，這些線索前後之間並無矛盾。

再說，一般在同志圈玩樂的年輕人，通常不會報本名，只會報尺寸。吳立業和那些人很不一樣。  
男人身材健壯，背景身家清白，個性坦蕩磊落。

陳守安不得不承認，吳立業每一個條件都很吸引他。  
更何況同志圈零多一少，過了這個村，就沒那個店，這麼一想，竟是沒有拒絕的理由。

陳守安快速按鍵，按著男人的格式回覆。  
『有。約嗎？ 守安』

陳守安回覆後，端著馬克杯回座位，繼續寫程式。接近下班時間，男人打電話過來，陳守安心頭一跳，快速接聽。「喂。」

「守安嗎？我是吳立業。」男人簡單直白，「我下週六中午以後有空。你幾點有空？要不要過夜？」

男人問話的方式和態度很像要找人開會，陳守安跟著嚴肅起來，「我都有空，過夜可以。我週日沒事。」

「很好。」吳立業滿意地笑了一聲，「你對飯店有什麼偏好？一定要健身房，還是可以看得見風景？」

「我都可以。」陳守安下意識用了萬用回覆，又突然覺得以吳立業的個性，也許喜歡更具體的回答，他馬上改口道：「有游泳池或三溫暖的那種最好，沒有也沒關係。」

吳立業停了幾秒，「那溫泉飯店可以嗎？你去過新北投嗎？」

「沒有。」陳守安實話實說，「溫泉飯店很好。」

「好。」吳立業很快決定，「我兩點左右去載你，你地址傳給我。我出發前會通知你。」

「謝謝——」陳守安一頓，不確定要怎麼稱呼對方，腦子一轉，選了最保險的方法，「吳董。」

男人忍不住笑出一聲，「在外面無所謂，上床的時候不要叫我吳董。我會覺得我在睡員工。」

「那，請問要怎麼稱呼您？」陳守安小心翼翼地問。

男人很隨意地說：「叫名字就好，不然名字要做什麼用？先掛了。」

「好，吳董再見。」

吳立業掛電話後，陳守安吐出一口氣，精神鬆懈下來，心跳加快。下週六的邀約像一個突如其來的大福袋，陳守安頓時充滿幹勁，靈感瘋狂湧現，簡單精確的程式語法浮現在腦海裡，他十指飛快地敲擊鍵盤，螢幕上的程式碼一行一行浮現，寫法乾淨簡潔又俐落，還附上清晰易懂的註解。

陳守安這兩週工作的進度飛快，他同時利用下班後的休閒時間查了一些新北投的景點，預計等週日吳立業退房後，他可以自己在當地玩樂一段時間再回來。做好計畫後，他提早和主管表示隔週一要請特休，陳守安的工作進度大幅超前，主管答應得很爽快。接下來的日子，陳守安邊工作邊倒數，終於等到出遊前一天。

他準時下班，繞去家樂福買了一大袋零食和飲料，回家後收行李，他在背包塞了幾包零食和瓶裝水，帶鴨舌帽和防曬用品，又查了天氣，一切都準備就緒後，他接到吳立業的訊息。

『明天想去哪裡玩？ 立業』

陳守安心有腹案，但不確定吳立業喜歡哪種行程，他斟酌一會，統整兩個方案，一個方案是健行路線，一個方案是觀光路線，列點描述行程和注意事項。

訊息發送後不久，吳立業再次打電話進來，陳守安已有準備，「喂。」

「喂，我看了你的計劃，做得不錯。明天去飯店Check In後，剩下的你安排吧。晚上不要排行程，可以泡溫泉。」

陳守安誠惶誠恐地回答：「好，請問吳董，您週日的計畫是？」

「早上吃完早餐再退房。你有什麼想法可以說。」

陳守安摸不清對方的底線，盡可能客氣，「我是想，其實我週日可以自己去玩，就不麻煩吳董了。」

「那再看看吧。有機會運動也可以。」吳立業頓了一下，「如果你週日有體力出去玩，也不錯。我喜歡。」

陳守安還沒反應過來對方是什麼意思，吳立業又說：「先約兩點，明天見。」

「明天見。」陳守安掛上電話後，才反應過來明天出遊的真正目的，身體忽然開始發熱，早上才喝的橄欖油發揮作用，他衝進廁所，將腸道清乾淨，洗澡時又盡可能清洗私密處，希望能留給吳立業一個好印象。臨睡之前，他將背包的東西清點一遍，還塞了兩條潤滑劑和好幾個保險套，才上床。

隔日，陳守安起得很早，他選了淺色系細格紋棉質襯衫和彈性牛仔褲，不至於太休閒，也不會太正式，細格紋襯衫和修身的牛仔褲讓他的身型顯得修長，他對著鏡子拉整衣服，又梳了頭髮。在家裡等待的時間，陳守安心裡七上八下，又有點期待。

下午一點五十五分，他站到大門口去等，兩點十分左右，一輛黑色的奧迪停在他面前，駕駛座的車窗降下，吳立業對他露出讚賞的微笑，「你好。」

「您好。」陳守安繞到副駕駛座，拉開車門上車，吳立業的車很乾淨，內部殘留一點打蠟過後的氣味，陳守安把背包卸下放到腳邊，吳立業分神說道：「你可以把背包放到後座。你帶什麼？」

「一些吃的、水，還有防曬用品之類的。」陳守安回答得有點戰戰兢兢，雖然吳立業表現很親和，陳守安卻感覺到某種莫名的壓力。

「喔？你沒帶潤滑劑？」吳立業開上高架道路，饒富興味，「你是打算去遠足嗎？」

陳守安尷尬得要命，頭腦一時發熱，「我有帶保險套，」又緊張地補充，「好幾個。」

吳立業一愣，陳守安更尷尬，「也不是要全部用掉啦——」

吳立業忍不住笑了幾聲，笑聲渾厚又有魄力。陳守安盯著吳立業，他很少有機會和這種階層的人單獨相處；過去，他只在學校系所請傑出校友回來演講時見過相關產業公司的高層主管，印象中，吳立業似乎也曾被學校找回去演講過，只是當時學校的講堂很大，陳守安又坐得很遠，只能聽見麥克風放大的聲音，看不清本人。

沒想到有一天，他會和吳立業坐在同一輛車裡，正經討論背包裡有沒有帶保險套。

吳立業把車停到溫泉酒店的地下停車場，他打開後車廂拿起背包，陳守安跟著他一起下車，兩個人搭電梯到大廳，吳立業在櫃台報出名字，他訂的是山景房，櫃台小姐確認之後，遞給他們房卡，陳守安克制自己的興奮跟著吳立業進電梯，走過長廊找到房間，吳立業一開房門，陳守安隨之踏進，吳立業拉開落地窗的窗簾，室內大亮。

落地窗外有一個私人陽台，陽台上放著小躺椅，從窗外往下看，飯店的露天風呂盡收眼底，從陽台遠眺，也能看見觀音山。

吳立業轉身踏入浴室，浴室很大，內有一大一小的浴池，設計能讓入住者交替泡冷熱水，水龍頭分別掛著「55℃白硫磺水」和「純水」的招牌。浴池上方的牆開了窗，大片窗戶佔據整面牆三分之二的高度，坐在浴池裡就能望見翠綠山景，吳立業暗暗點頭，轉身踏出浴室。

陳守安興奮地坐在床輕輕彈跳，試驗床的彈性，柔軟的大床感覺很好睡，跟租屋處的硬床差很多，吳立業見陳守安一臉滿足，他嘴角勾起笑容，「看來你對床很滿意，希望我也讓你滿意。」

陳守安本來沒想太多，吳立業的說法讓他的想像力一瞬間飆遠，他舔了舔下唇，禮尚往來，「希望我也讓您滿意。」

結果陳守安的週六計畫派不上用場，溫泉酒店的房間很高級，不用簡直浪費。吳立業很民主地讓陳守安先選，「你想要浴室還是床？」

陳守安的呼吸不自主加快，他力圖鎮定，「先浴室，晚上再睡床，可以嗎？」

吳立業點點頭，「我去放水。」他走進浴室，分別打開兩個浴池的水龍頭，邊調整水量邊確認水溫。

陳守安不確定自己現在脫衣服會不會太早，他站在浴室外向裡望，吳立業從鏡子裡看見他，回頭說：「可能要等。我先洗澡，等一下換你。」

陳守安點頭，他退出浴室，拿出寬鬆的上衣和短褲，又拿了潤滑劑和保險套疊在換洗衣物上，他漫不經心地坐在床尾打開電視，隨意亂切台，注意力全放在浴室裡的動靜。

不久，吳立業在裡頭喊道：「守安，進來。」

陳守安快速脫下襯衫和牛仔褲，摺好放在背包旁，他深吸一口氣，抓著必要物品和換洗衣物進去，吳立業靠坐在半滿的大浴池裡，眼睛半闔，「淋浴間在那邊。」

陳守安將換洗衣物和保險套放到洗手台邊，輕手輕腳地走到淋浴間沖水。其實他出門之前已經洗過澡，還自己擴張過了，現在只是配合吳立業再洗一次，他抹了潤滑劑，小心翼翼探入自己的穴口，確保穴口足夠鬆軟濕熱，才踏出淋浴間。

他重新戴起眼鏡，輕手輕腳地滑入浴池，坐到吳立業的斜對角，偷瞧闔眼的吳立業，不確定要不要說話。吳立業睜開眼，看向陳守安，「坐過來我這裡。」

陳守安乖巧地移過去，吳立業雙腿微開，陳守安會意地坐到他雙腿之間，挺直背脊，不敢後靠，吳立業忍不住又笑，「你很怕我？」

陳守安一頓，不知道要怎麼回答，這種情況回答「對。」太尷尬了，他悄悄側首望向吳立業，男人放鬆地靠在浴池邊，再度闔上眼，語調很隨意，「我說過，合意性交不勉強。你怕的話，現在就出去吧。房間的錢我會付清。」

吳立業今天出門只是想放鬆心情，帶陳守安是順便，他也沒有飢渴到非做不可的地步。

他活到這個年紀，對看人很有自信，個性也猜得準。初見時，他在泳池邊觀察過陳守安，感覺得到青年的個性乖巧聽話，懂事體貼，身體柔軟度又好，後來，他問陳守安要不要約，陳守安幾次的應對也驗證他的猜測。

如果要選一個人當固定床伴，吳立業對陳守安的表現很滿意，但也不強求。

黑暗之中，他感覺到自己的下身被人握住，吳立業懶洋洋地哼出低吟，「我說過，我的東西很挑嘴，只進沒有出口的洞。要摸就摸你自己的。」

他睜開眼睛，陳守安的臉漲得通紅，眼鏡滿是白霧，青年登時手足無措，吳立業呼出一口氣，決定把話說得更明白，「今天，我不是花錢買你，你懂嗎？」

陳守安一點就通，他輕輕點頭，「我想要跟你做，很想要。」

吳立業的唇角滑出滿意的微笑，「那你坐過來。」

陳守安背過身，坐到吳立業雙腿之間，他輕輕後靠在吳立業的胸腹，吳立業貼著他的耳朵說：「眼鏡拿掉，摸你自己。」

濕熱的吐息讓陳守安的耳朵癢得發麻，又不敢揉，他摘掉眼鏡，在濁白的溫泉水裡憑感覺移動，握住自己的下身，輕輕抽動，背後的熱意和耳旁溫熱的吐息都讓他緊張，身體愈加亢奮，他輕輕淺淺地哼出低吟，又聽見吳立業的聲音，「現在，拉我的手去摸你自己。」

那個指令讓陳守安喘了一口氣，他垂眼在水中摸索，摸到吳立業的手腕，他引導吳立業握住自己，男人寬厚帶繭的指節稍稍滑動，又用拇指摩擦他的頂端，陳守安顫慄不已，不斷抽氣，呻吟斷斷續續，他繃緊下腹，腰臀忍不住跟著吳立業的指掌移動，同時感覺粗硬的棍狀物正貼著自己的後腰摩擦。

「吳——」他才啟口，吳立業扳過他的下顎，「別亂叫。嘴巴張開，舌頭給我。」

陳守安聽話地張開嘴，舌尖微微探出，吳立業吻住他，捲住他的舌頭深深吸吮，吳立業的吻很深很強勢，握住他套弄的速度忽快忽慢，陳守安想呻吟，聲音卻卡在口腔裡，只剩黏膩的鼻音，他被困在吳立業懷裡，下身又被完全控制，動彈不得，只感覺到快感在腰腹間累積疊加，精神全面潰敗，吳立業沒有放過他，反而變本加厲，陳守安整個身體都在發顫抖動，顫聲的低吟抑在喉嚨，忽然間，他噴發而出，上半身癱在吳立業的胸腹上，身體完全貼合，毫無縫隙，男人硬挺的下身仍貼著他的後腰，陳守安的頭腦暈暈沉沉，不能思考。

吳立業等他平復喘息，貼著他的耳朵說：「你出去，把保險套拿來。」

陳守安慢吞吞地爬出浴池，他走到洗手台邊，拿起保險套拆開包裝，回浴池時，吳立業已經坐上兩個浴池的交界，只剩小腿浸在溫泉水裡，水滴順著他胸腹的人魚線慢慢滑落，雙腿之間的東西挺立著，陳守安吞了一口唾液，他將保險套遞給吳立業，爬進浴池，爬到吳立業腿邊。

吳立業戴好保險套，陳守安站起來背過身，正要坐上去，吳立業忽然箝住他的腰，陳守安頓感意外，吳立業嚴肅地說：「等下別亂叫，要叫就叫我的名字。」

陳守安乖巧地點頭，在心裡反覆默念男人的名字，卻覺得真要叫出聲會有心理障礙，他深吸一口氣，屏除雜念，在吳立業的引導下，身體慢慢含進男人的下身。

他剛要動，腰再度被箝住，他彆扭地回身，吳立業貼得很近，陳守安沒有移動的空間，他看不見對方，只能感覺男人貼著他的耳朵說：「記住，你叫錯一次，我就當我們不合適。我不會再找你。」

吳立業說這句話只是單純表態，沒有特殊含意，但對陳守安而言，這就很嚴重了。他鄭重地點頭，又反覆默唸男人的名字，吳立業在他的沉默中握住他的腰開始抽送，比剛才更刺激的快感如電流般從脊髓末端竄上來，陳守安敏感地倒抽一口氣，理智被快感沖刷一半，吳立業的抽動漸漸加快，陳守安閉起眼睛，在尖銳的快感中持續默念男人的名字，牙關咬得死緊，身體在快感與壓力之間繃得如同蓄滿張力的弦。

吳立業忽然停下動作，貼著他的耳朵問：「怎麼不叫？你不喜歡？」

陳守安搖搖頭，吳立業誤會他的意思，他放開箝住青年腰際的指掌，「你起來吧。」

陳守安驚訝地睜開眼睛，衝口而出：「我很喜歡！」他試圖自己移動，才使力起身，雙腿一軟，重重坐進吳立業懷裡，粗壯的下身埋得太深，兩個人同時溢出呻吟。陳守安單手撐在浴池邊，喘著氣解釋，「我、我怕叫錯。」

這個理由出乎吳立業的意料之外，他一瞬之間感到好笑，忽然消了興致，「沒關係，你起來吧。」

陳守安更緊張，覺得自己毀掉一次大好機會，他堅定地搖頭，「再給我一次機會，吳——拜託。」他沒等吳立業回答，就再度搖動自己的腰，溫泉池底很滑，他站不穩，只能左右搖擺，讓吳立業在自己體內反覆砥磨。

吳立業沒有回話，陳守安看不見對方，猜不到對方的心思，他唯一能做的就是擺動得更賣力，探進體內的硬挺用各種角度摩擦著往常不會碰到的內壁，他呻吟出聲，再次試圖叫出男人的名字，「立——」

他沒叫完全，吳立業扣住他的腰，順著他的移動將他使力壓向自己，跟著他的節奏在他耳邊低聲道：「立——業——」他的聲音帶著既有的魄力，陳守安被體內的硬挺磨得理智全失，下意識跟著喊：「立——業——」

他聽見吳立業笑出一聲，「乖，我喜歡。」他的鼓勵讓陳守安放下心，他喘著氣要求，「再一次。」

吳立業扣住他的腰，制止他動，「我們換個地方，你先出來。」

陳守安慢慢起身，吳立業長腿一跨，踏出浴池，將手伸給他，他用力握住，借力使力起身，跟著吳立業踏出來。

吳立業指著龐大的雙人洗手台，「你趴這裡，屁股抬起來。」陳守安聽話地雙手撐在洗手台邊，塌著腰翹起臀，上半身被映在大片的鏡子裡，吳立業站在他身後，扶著自己的硬挺，緩緩進入他。

乾燥的地板增添了摩擦力，吳立業移動的幅度加大，陳守安放聲喊出來：「啊，好、好棒，好、喜歡，爽，嗯——」他分神瞥向鏡子，瞧見吳立業雙眼半闔，深深喘氣，似乎很享受，他安下心，希望自己也帶給對方快樂，他主動挺起腰，配合著吳立業的速度反向移動，讓吳立業每一次後退，幾乎退出他體內；每一次前進，又撞得更深入。

陳守安從來沒有嚐過如此盡興的快意，他的呻吟完全停不住，身上的水珠慢慢蒸乾，他邊做邊看向鏡子，察覺到吳立業做愛很少睜眼，似乎完全放任自己沉溺在性的歡愉裡，專心的程度讓陳守安備受尊重，終於體現到「我不是花錢買你」的真正意義。

他闔上眼睛，快感在黑暗中變得尖銳，吳立業忽然加快速度，愈加尖銳的快感逼得陳守安想逃，他本能地喊：「快、太快，慢一點，吳——」吳立業突如其來的撞擊撞碎他的叫喊，男人在他耳邊濕熱地喘息，「立、業。」

陳守安倒抽一口氣，「立、啊——立，慢、慢—我會、我—」他全身瞬間抖了一下，吳立業又狠狠撞了他幾次，才抽身而出。

他一放開陳守安的腰，陳守安雙腿一軟，頓時要跪，吳立業即時撈住他，讓他靠在自己的身上喘息。

「你明天還想去玩？」吳立業盯著鏡子裡的陳守安，打趣地問。

陳守安本能地點頭，又搖頭，「吳、」吳立業的規矩忽然浮上心頭，他瞬間收口，「你太厲害了，我明天可不可以睡到自然醒？」

吳立業無所謂地說：「你不吃早餐嗎？」他盯著懷中的陳守安，又問：「你晚上還有體力嗎？」

陳守安輕輕點頭，「晚餐吃飽一點就可以。」他怕吳立業不相信，用力強調，「我喜歡跟你做，晚上再做一次。」

吳立業細細打量他，「不用勉強。」

「不勉強！」陳守安再次強調，「我很喜歡跟你做，很爽。真的！」

他的急切取悅了吳立業，男人笑道：「那再泡一下溫泉吧，你還沒試過另外一邊的冷水吧。」

順著吳立業的意思，陳守安跟著踏進冷水池，冷水池較小，吳立業示意陳守安坐到他身前，陳守安慢慢坐下，全身浸泡到寒冷的水裡，他不自主地發抖，想要起身，吳立業眼明手快，在清澈的水中握住他的下體，陳守安敏感地倒抽一口氣，癱在吳立業懷裡，盯著男人在水底下戲謔的動作。水很冷，貼在他身後的身體很熱，身體又被快感全面控制，陳守安感覺自己要瘋了，他邊喘息邊問：「你、你為什麼——啊、太快，慢、」他無法說完整句話，吳立業彷彿知道他要問什麼，貼著他的耳朵回答：「我發現你背對著做，會變得很敏感。」

「啊、因為，」陳守安試圖解釋，「你、你讓我很、緊張，啊—立、立、別、不要、快、慢、快。」

「喔，」吳立業玩味地問：「是我讓你很緊張，還是你背對我很緊張？」

「都、都是，」陳守安倒抽一口氣，「你不要、那樣摸，我、我會，我又要——」他瞬間噴發，吳立業在他噴發時仍沒鬆手，甚至圈握住他慢慢移動，陳守安邊噴邊抽搐，「立、立，不要，不要，」他扭動著腰想擺脫快感的折磨，一邊伸手想拉開吳立業的右掌，吳立業用右手箝住他的右腕，左手接續動作重新握上他敏感的下身，繼續套弄，陳守安抖得像遭遇電擊，毫無意識自己到底在喊什麼，「要死掉了，要死掉了，立業、立業，放開、放開、立業！」

吳立業不理會他，陳守安感覺自己又洩出什麼東西，下半身失去知覺，整個人控制不住地向後縮，邊縮邊發抖，快感長得像過了一世紀，吳立業終於放開他，陳守安完全站不起來，吳立業站起身跨出冷水池，站穩後，半身探入浴池，撈起陳守安一隻手臂搭上自己的肩頭，毫不費力地抬起他，將他半扶半抱出冷水池。

陳守安癱坐在地，吳立業用浴巾包著他，再將他連浴巾抱起放到床上，陳守安癱軟在床，看向床邊的吳立業，男人低頭檢視自己的成果，「有爽嗎？」

陳守安緩緩點頭，有氣無力地說：「爽，超爽，超喜歡。」他忍不住問：「你呢？我有讓你滿意嗎？」

吳立業笑了一聲，又低又沉，「有。讓你爽到只會叫我的名字，我很滿意。」


End file.
